


Assorted story lines

by Sheeps_4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps_4/pseuds/Sheeps_4
Summary: Need help writing, am no good with words, especially descriptions of events and characters/transitions between scenes.





	Assorted story lines

If I get a co author I will work on this, otherwise This may never be done.


End file.
